camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Percabeth
Percabeth (Perc/y and Ann/'abeth') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They are currently dating, and have known each other since they were 12. Similarities *Both go to Camp Half-Blood. *Both are 16 years old. *Both were part of the Titan War. *Both have been on a quest(s) *Both are part of a prophecy. Percy's Opinion of Annabeth Percy had always thought that Annabeth was pretty since they were 12. He also had been noted to have romantic feelings towards her, as he would always put her before himself. He was always shown to care about Annabeth and once even held up the weight of the sky for her. They had been through everything together and were always doing something for each other, and eventually they began dating. Percy was separated from Annabeth and taken to Camp Jupiter to take the place of Jason Grace. "Annabeth" was the only thing that Percy could remember because his memory had been wiped by Hera. They had eventually been reunited and were happy together, and Percy had even thought about the two of them settling down in New Rome together. After Annabeth had completed the Mark of Athena quest, Arachne had pulled them into Tartarus together, where the two are currently missing. Annabeth's Opinion of Percy Annabeth had always secretly liked Percy since they were 12 years old. Annabeth had given Percy the nickname "Seaweed Brain" when he was claimed by Poseidon. She did a very good job of hiding her feelings, only hinting that she may have romantic feelings towards him. Annabeth at first disliked percy because he was a son of Poseidon and she was a daughter of Athena, while Athena and Poseidon were rivals. They had been on many adventures together, always looking out for each other and always protecting each other. Once Annabeth had taken a knife for Percy when someone found his Achilles' heel. At the end of the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth had begun to date. Percy was then taken to Camp Jupiter and his memory had been wiped. She had spent all of her time, nonstop, looking for him. She then found him at Camp Jupiter and they reunited. Annabeth had finished the Mark of Athena quest, Arachne had pulled Annabeth and Percy into Tartarus together, where the two are currently missing. Fan Interpretations 'Known Shippers' *MermaidatHeart- These two have been perfect for each other pretty much since they met. :D *Miramc22- I'VE KNOWN SINCE THEY WERE 12! They're one of my many OTPs (I know you're supposed to have one, but I have, like, 12) *Noahm450- I LOVE PERCABETH!!!!! You should see a docter if you don't ship them. No joke. Yes Polls Do you ship Percabeth? YES!<3 Definitely!!! ABSOLUTELY!!!! How about no? Is there too many Percabeth moments on this wiki? YES! Make it STOP! Are you KIDDING?! There's not ENOUGH! I think there's a good amount... Gallery Percabeth02.jpg Percabeth03 +Grover.jpg Percabeth04 +Grover.jpg Percabeth04.gif Percabeth05.gif Percabeth05.png Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings